The invention relates to stretch releasing adhesive tape.
Stretch releasing adhesive tapes are often used to bond to a substrate and then release from the substrate upon stretching. Stretch releasing adhesive tapes are useful in a variety of applications including, e.g., assembling, joining, attaching and mounting applications. The stretch releasing tape can be removed from the substrate by stretching the tape at an angle to the surface of the substrate to which it is bonded.
Many stretch releasing adhesive tapes, once bonded to a substrate, e.g., wallboard, are cleanly removable from the substrate such that there is no visible residue remaining on the substrate and no visible damage to the substrate.
Commercially available stretch releasing adhesive tapes include products sold under the trade designation COMMAND by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn., and the product sold under the trade designation POWER-STRIPS by Beiersdorf A G, Hamburg, Germany. These products are available as discrete strips in which one end of the strip includes a non-adhesive pull tab to facilitate stretching of the strip during removal.
Stretch releasing adhesive tapes are used in a variety of applications and are applied to a variety of substrates including painted wallboard and finished wood. Available stretch releasing adhesive tapes, however, have difficulty maintaining adhesion to substrates such as ceramic and glass in high humidity environments such as showers, bathrooms and kitchens.
In one aspect, the invention features a stretch releasing adhesive tape construction that includes a silicone pressure sensitive adhesive composition that exhibits a 180xc2x0 peel strength on a glass substrate at 98% relative humidity of at least about 5.47 N/dm, and a non-tacky tab. In one embodiment, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition includes a silicone polymer selected from the group consisting of silicone polyurea block copolymers, polydiorganosiloxane polymers, and mixtures thereof.
In some embodiments, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition includes a) a silicone polyurea block copolymer comprising the reaction product of i) a polydiorganosiloxane diamine having a molecular weight of at least 5,000 g/mole, and ii) a polyisocyanate, and b) from about 30% by weight to about 70% by weight MQ resin. In other embodiments, the silicone polyurea block copolymer includes the reaction product of a polydiorganosiloxane diamine having a molecular weight of at least 5,000 g/mole, a polyamine, and a polyisocyanate. In one embodiment, the polyamine has a molecular weight no greater than 300 g/mole. In other embodiments, the polydiorganosiloxane diamine has a molecular weight of from about 10,000 g/mole to about 65,000 g/mole. The polydiorganosiloxane diamine can also have a molecular weight of from about 25,000 g/mole to about 50,000 g/mole.
In another embodiment, the silicone polyurea block copolymer includes the reaction product of a polydiorganosiloxane diamine having a molecular weight of from about 10,000 g/mole to about 65,000 g/mole, no greater than 3 moles polyamine (more preferably from about 0.25 moles to 2 moles polyamine), and a polyisocyanate.
In other embodiments, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition includes from about 40% by weight to about 60% by weight MQ resin. In some embodiments, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition includes from about 45% by weight to about 55% by weight MQ resin.
In some embodiments, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition exhibits a 180xc2x0 peel strength on a glass substrate at 98% relative humidity of at least about 21.9 N/dm. In another embodiment, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition exhibits a 180xc2x0 peel strength on a glass substrate at 98% relative humidity of at least about 32.8 N/dm.
In some embodiments, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition has a modulus at xe2x88x9217xc2x0 C. of no greater than about 1xc3x97107 Pa. In other embodiments, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition has a modulus at 1 radian/second and xe2x88x9217xc2x0 C. of no greater than about 5xc3x97106 Pa. In another embodiment, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition has a modulus at 1 radian/second and xe2x88x9217xc2x0 C. of no greater than about 2xc3x97106 Pa.
In another embodiment, the tape includes a pressure sensitive adhesive foam.
In other embodiments, the tape further includes a backing and the pressure sensitive adhesive composition is disposed on the backing. In one embodiment, the backing is selected from the group consisting of elastic backings, highly extensible backings, and substantially inelastic backings, and combinations thereof. In another embodiment, the backing includes a film selected from the group consisting of single layer, multi-layer, woven, non-woven and porous films, and combinations thereof. In other embodiments, the backing includes a layer of polymeric film and a layer of polymeric foam. In another embodiment, the backing includes a layer of foam, a first film disposed on a first surface of the foam and a second film disposed on a second surface of the foam.
In some embodiments, the backing includes a treated surface, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition is disposed on the treated surface of the backing and exhibits greater adhesion to the treated backing relative to an untreated backing.
In another embodiment, the tape further includes a primer composition disposed between the pressure sensitive adhesive composition and the backing.
In other embodiments, a pressure sensitive adhesive composition is disposed on a first major surface of the backing and a second major surface of the backing opposite the first major surface.
In one embodiment, when a first substrate is bonded to a second substrate through the stretch releasing pressure sensitive adhesive tape, the stretch releasing pressure sensitive adhesive tape is capable of completely separating from one of the first substrate or the second substrate prior to completely separating from the other of the first substrate or the second substrate.
In another aspect, the invention features a stretch releasing pressure sensitive adhesive tape construction that includes a pressure sensitive adhesive composition having a modulus at xe2x88x9217xc2x0 C. of no greater than about 1xc3x97107 Pa, and a non-tacky tab. In some embodiments, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition has a modulus at 1 radian/second and xe2x88x9217xc2x0 C. of no greater than about 5xc3x97106 Pa. In other embodiments, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition has a modulus at 1 radian/second and xe2x88x9217xc2x0 C. of no greater than about 2xc3x97106 Pa. In one embodiment, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition includes a silicone polymer.
In some aspects, the invention features an assembly that includes a device for holding an article and an above-described stretch releasing pressure sensitive adhesive tape disposed on a surface of the device. In one embodiment, the device is capable of holding an article selected from the group consisting of razor, bottle, bar of soap and combinations thereof.
In other aspects, the invention features a method of removably bonding an above-described assembly to a substrate. The method includes contacting the substrate with the stretch releasing pressure sensitive adhesive tape such that the device is bonded to the substrate through the stretch releasing pressure sensitive adhesive tape and the non-tacky tab is available for grasping by a user. In one embodiment, the method further includes pulling the tab such that the pressure sensitive adhesive tape stretches and releases from at least one of the device and the substrate. In some embodiments, the method includes removably bonding the assembly to a substrate selected from the group consisting of glass, ceramic, porcelain and combinations thereof. In other embodiments, the substrate is disposed in a high humidity environment. In another embodiment, the substrate is in a location selected from the group consisting of a shower, a steam room, a bathtub, and a refrigerator. In one embodiment, the substrate is in a location selected from the group consisting of a refrigerator and a portable cooler.
In still other aspects, the invention features a multi-layer pressure-sensitive adhesive tape that includes a) a backing that includes a foam substrate, b) a first silicone pressure-sensitive adhesive composition disposed on a first surface of the backing, the first pressure-sensitive adhesive composition exhibiting a 180xc2x0 peel strength to a glass substrate at 98% relative humidity of at least about 5.47 N/dm, and c) a second pressure-sensitive adhesive composition disposed on a second surface of the backing. In one embodiment, the backing of the multi-layer pressure-sensitive adhesive tape further includes a first polymeric film bonded to a first surface of the foam substrate and a second polymeric film bonded to a second surface of the foam substrate opposite the first surface.
In another aspect, the invention features a kit that includes a device for holding an article and a stretch releasing pressure sensitive adhesive tape capable of forming a bond to a surface of the device and to a substrate, the tape including a silicone pressure sensitive adhesive composition that exhibits a 180xc2x0 peel adhesion to a glass substrate at 98% relative humidity of at least about 5.47 N/dm. In some embodiments, the stretch releasing adhesive tape further includes a non-tacky tab. In other embodiments, the pressure sensitive adhesive composition includes a silicone polymer selected from the group consisting of silicone polyurea block copolymers, polydiorganosiloxane polymers, and mixtures thereof. In one embodiment, when the device is bonded to a substrate through the stretch releasing pressure sensitive adhesive tape, the stretch releasing pressure sensitive adhesive tape is capable of completely separating from one of the device or the substrate prior to completely separating from the other of the device or the substrate.
In some aspects, the invention features a kit that includes a device for holding an article and a stretch releasing pressure sensitive adhesive tape capable of forming a bond to a surface of the device and to a substrate, the tape including a pressure sensitive adhesive composition having a modulus at 1 radian/second and xe2x88x9217xc2x0 C. of no greater than about 1xc3x97107 Pa.
The invention features a stretch releasing adhesive tape that can maintain a bond to silacious substrates including, e.g., glass, ceramic, porcelain and glass-like substrates, in high humidity and wet environments, e.g., bathroom, shower, kitchen and pool areas. The stretch releasing adhesive tape can also be formulated to form and maintain a bond to a substrate at relatively low temperatures, and is well suited to applications in low temperature environments including, e.g., outdoor mounting in cooler weather and mounting in refrigerators.
The stretch releasing pressure sensitive adhesive tape also exhibits good UV resistance and is suitable for use in applications where there is possible UV exposure including, e.g., windows, outdoor applications and automobiles.
In some embodiments, the stretch releasing adhesive tape removes cleanly from a variety of substrates including, e.g., glass, ceramic, and painted wallboard, without damage to the substrate. The stretch releasing pressure sensitive adhesive tape exhibits good adhesion to a broad range of surfaces and substrates, is conformable to rough surfaces, and can be formulated to exhibit high load shear properties and rapid adhesion build. The stretch releasing pressure sensitive adhesive tape can also be constructed to completely separate from a first substrate to which it is bonded prior to completely separating from a second substrate to which it is bonded.
Other features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments thereof, and from the claims.